


I don't know your name (but I love you all the same)

by foreveryoungins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/F, Hinata works at a flower shop, Kags is an elusive creature, M/M, One Night Stand AU, Slow Build?, now with smut, smoot smoot, yachi and him are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoungins/pseuds/foreveryoungins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only supposed to be a drunken hook up, a one night stand. So how did you end up falling in love with this guy?<br/>This was the predicament Hinata found himself in. But even better, he didn't know the guy's name.</p><p> </p><p>Basically Hinata's search for his mystery man and Kags being an elusive bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't even know his name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is nor how long it will be. A few chapters at least.
> 
> Written in Hinata's POV

We met on a late Friday night, drunk out of our minds, in what can only be described as a flurry of suggestive looks and whiskey-stained breath. We spent the night at my apartment, banging each other’s brains out until the wee hours of the morning. Of course, I woke up alone and hungover, my previous night’s partner had left nothing behind but the fading imprint of his body in my sheets. Suddenly a recollection of memories flashed by in a blur of images and sensations.

_Downing drinks long lost count of_  
_Teasing remarks with glinted eyes_  
_A sloppy kiss that missed my mouth, hitting my nose instead_  
_Returned kisses much better aimed_

There was a skip and somehow we were in my apartment.

_Pulling him by the hand into my bedroom_  
_The door being slammed behind us_  
_Me pushed onto the bed_  
Then _skin, skin, skin_

I flushed pink at the vivid memories. I replayed them in my head, searching for anything- a name, a phone number, an identity. But all I got was the softness of his raven hair and the intensity of his blue eyes.

This was unlike any other one night stand I had ever had- not saying I had a lot. The memory of his skin, his warmth, they both stuck in my brain so stubbornly. It’s like I could still feel him right next to me. The crazy part was, I didn’t even know his name. But there was something I was absolutely sure on.

I needed to see him again.

********************

After a much needed shower and a “nutritious” breakfast of instant ramen, I ran down the street to the bar to talk with one of the bartenders I knew.

“Quick. I need help.”

Noya sighed, “What is it this time, Hinata?”

Obviously, Noya had dealt with the problems caused by my rambunctious nature before.

Words poured out of my mouth in a jumbled rush, “Who was the man with me last night? What was his name? Did I tell him my name? Does he go here oft-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Noya cut in. “Repeat that a little more understandably.” 

“The guy I was drinking with last night- who was he?” I practically shouted.

“Dark hair and scowly face?”

“I don’t remember the scowly face, but the dark hair is familiar…” I blushed, heat radiating from my cheeks.

“Ah, I remember some now. You two were hammered and stumbled out together, I think.” Noya clucked his tongue, “What’s so important about this one night stand dude anyway?”

I spluttered.

“I’m not wrong am I?” he said smugly. “He was just a one night stand, right?”

I ran my fingers through my hair, “Well- yeah, but... “

“Say no more. Your senpai understands,” Noya offered thoughtfully. “Me and Asahi were supposed to be a one night stand too. And look where we are now.”

Asahi looked out from the storage room, “Are you talking about me again, Yuu?”

“Just about how much I looove you, Asahi,” Nishinoya sing-songed. 

“Love you too,” Asahi chimed back.

“You love birds sicken me,” I stuck out my tongue in mock disgust.

Nishinoya pointed a finger at me, “Says the boy who’s in love with a guy he doesn’t even know the name of.”

My face ignited with a furious blush, “Wha- I never said that.”

“Sure you never said it, but you sure as hell look it,” Noya crossed his arms proudly.

I felt like my face was on fire. I tugged on my hair with clammy hands, “What does that mean? How does someone look in love?”

“There’s a certain air about them. Believe me,” he looked back towards the storage room, “I know love when I see it.”

I dropped my head on the bar counter and groaned.

Noya patted my back reassuringly, “Don’t worry, Hinata. These sort of things happen.”

“Yeah, cause’ falling love with someone you don’t even know the name of is normal.”

“Shit, you’re right. It’s not,” Nishinoya scratched the back of his head, laughing.

“Yuu, you’re not helping,” Asahi pulled his boyfriend back. “It’s okay, Hinata. Let’s start with simple stuff. Do you remember what he looks like?”

I flushed and stiffened up as memories of body parts normally covered by clothes poured into my mind.

Noya elbowed Asahi and snickered, “Looks like he remembers some things.”

I buried my face in my hands, “Ughhh.”

Asahi couldn’t contain the chuckle that left his lips, “Okay, appearance wise. Like stuff that we would see on a daily basis.”

“I remember black hair and blue eyes… Oh, and now that I think about it, he seems really unapproachable at first?”

Nishinoya counted on his fingers, “So we’ve got four things: black hair, blue eyes, scowl, and unapproachable appearance.”

Asahi nodded, “That’s a good start.”

“Noya, you work here almost every night. Have you seen him before?” I looked at him hopefully.

Noya shook his head, “No, I’ve never seen him here before last night.”

“That’s helpful,” I noted sarcastically.

Noya flicked me in the forehead, “Watch the attitude if you want anymore help.”

I sighed.

Asahi patted my shoulder, “We’ll find him, Hinata.”

“Thanks for the thought, but how?” I stood up and started to walk out, “I’ll think about this later. I’m gonna go home and sleep off this hangover. Bye, I’ll see you guys whenever.”

********************

I sat hunched over at my coffee table, a notebook in front of me. The page was filled with scribbled descriptions of my mystery guy. I stared at the page as if it held all the answers to my questions, as if it could give me the name of this man.

My phone buzzed on the table.

From: Noya  
To: Me

make sure you get some sleep. dont worry about this guy too much. well find him 

Noya was right. I should get some sleep. It was past midnight anyway. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

********************

“To the Lord’s day,” Noya and I tipped back our shot glasses.

Asahi groaned, “Guys, it’s ten in the morning on a Sunday. What could motivate you to drink this early?”

Nishinoya’s voice came out slurred as a result of his previous shots, “Fuckin’ love, man.” He grabbed Asahi’s face and brought it close to his own, “Shouyou has someone he loves and he doesn’t know who they are. That’s a big fuckin’ deal.”

“Yes, being in love is a big deal,” Asahi humored him.

Noya turned away dramatically, “Did you know… that I have someone I love… and they love me back…”

Noya’s drunken speech carried on as a worried Asahi turned to me, “Sorry, he gets like this when he day drinks. Anyways, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was just trying to get my mind off that guy,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “I’m not sure how to feel about all this. It’s not everyday that you fall in love with someone when you’re too drunk to feel your feet.”

Noya burst in between us, “He’s got a big heart. You wanna know what else is big? His di-”

Asahi grabbed Noya’s mouth, “Changing the subject. Any new ideas on how to find your mystery man?”

Noya peeled the hand off his mouth, “I’ve got one. So we make a sign. Like a lost dog sign. We put some descriptions on- Asahi, be a dear and get me a pen and paper.”

“It’s better to just go along with it,” Asahi whispered as he walked by to retrieve the pen and paper.

A moment passed until he returned, presenting Noya with what he had asked for. Noya snatched the pen and paper and got to work scribbling away.

After a minute, he held up the paper reading:

“Lost Person

Name unknown, but he has black hair, blue eyes, a permanent scowl on his face, and he’s pretty much unapproachable.

He probably has a huge dick too.”

Asahi patted his head, “Nice job, Yuu, but that's not quite what we're looking for. I don’t think it’ll work.”

Nishinoya leaned into his touch then pouted after registering what was said.

“Asahi thinks I’m not good enough,” Nishinoya started to sniffle after burying his face into Asahi’s shirt.

“I’m gonna go take care of this,” Asahi picked him up and looked at me apologetically, “Good luck with your search. Tell me if there’s anything we can do.”

Asahi carried a sniffling Nishinoya into the back room.

I sighed and decided to head back home.

********************

Hitoka’s hand waved in front of my dull eyes, “You’ve never had a case of the Mondays this bad, Shou. What’s the matter?”

I sighed and maintained my distant stare.

“Hello? Earth to Shouyou,” her blonde head popped in front of my view.

I startled and shook my head, “Sorry, Hitoka. He- I mean it’s- nothing.”

She prodded a finger into my side, “Ooh~ He. It’s a boy,” she giggled.

“Ugggh,” I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

“So who is this boy that’s making you so down. Sounds like I need to beat him up,” Hitoka cracked her knuckles and smirked.

“No, no, no, Hitoka. He didn’t do anything.”

She took a deep breath, “Okay, this sounds complicated. Inform me on what went on with this guy.”

I went on to explain starting from Friday night to waking up alone Saturday morning including everything in between.

Hitoka tapped her lips with a finger, “So obviously, you’re totally in love with this guy.”

“You too? I never said that!”

She winked, “You didn’t have to. Anywho, what’s this guy’s name?”

I slammed my hands on the counter, “That’s it! I don’t know!”

“You don’t know his name?”

I slumped down into the stool again, “Yeah. I don’t even know who he is.”

“Do you know anything about him?” 

“Not really… He has black hair and blue eyes… and he’s seems really unapproachable…”

Hitoka rubbed her temples, “Anything else? Try really hard. Like picture your memories of him.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused on all memories of that night.

Black hair. Blue eyes. Soft lips. Gentle touch. And skin, skin skin.

My cheeks flushed and my eyes snapped open as a wave of heat traveled south.

“Ew. Stop that. Don’t get a boner now,” Hitoka covered her face with her hands.

I blushed even harder, spewing out endless apologies.

Hitoka interrupted my spiel of sorry’s, “Now that you remember his dick let’s try a different approach. Try to remember his face, or his voice, even mannerisms might that reveal details about his identity.”

I looked at her stupidly, “When did you get all smart like that?”

She punched me in the arm, “I’ve always been smart!” She looked away, blushing, “Plus I’ve been watching a little Sherlock lately…”

“Nerd,” I choked out between laughs.

Hitoka coughed loudly, “Moving on! Do you remember anything else?”

“Hmm,” I stroked my chin, “His body was kinda toned, like really in shape, but not too muscular… That makes sense, right?”

Hitoka started to scribble on a pad of paper.

A memory of rough fingertips on my thighs flashed by.

“Umm… he has calloused fingertips, I think…”

Hitoka covered her mouth, “I’m not going to ask how you knew that.” 

My cheeks heated, “Yeah…”

Hitoka’s face perked up, “Wait. Calloused fingertips? You played volleyball back in highschool and I was a manager for a team. The only person who would have calloused fingertips would be-”

“A setter!” I jumped up.

“That would explain the callouses and the toned body,” she scrawled on the paper furiously, “So if we narrow down our search for someone on a local volleyball team with people right out of college we might find him.”

I wrapped my arms around Hitoka, “Oh my God, Hitoka! You’re amazing!”

Our manager, Suga, popped out from behind the corner, “What’s all the ruckus going on in here?”

“N-nothing!” Hitoka squeaked stiffly.

Suga waved his hand, “I’m just kidding, you two. Don’t worry.” He stepped back into his office.

Hitoka turned to me, “This search resumes tomorrow. I have an important date to worry about tonight.”

“Shimizu?”

She smiled, “Yeah, we’re going to a new ramen shop tonight.”

“Good luck~” I cooed to her.


	2. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summarizing chapters is for squares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than I wanted... but anyways I mapped out the plot and it should be at least four chapters
> 
> Go find me on dapplingindrabbles.tumblr.com

“I did some research,” Hitoka slammed a file down on the counter.

I flinched in surprise, “But what about your date with Shimizu?”

Hitoka waved her hand, “Yeah… I kinda accidently told her all about your predicament. She insisted on helping.”

“Did you know you’re the best best friend to ever exist?” I beemed.

“Of course I know. I know everything,” she opened up the folder, “So these are the local volleyball teams’ rosters that fit our age range. Unfortunately, they didn’t allow photos for “protection of the player’s identity” or some shit like that. But there’s names. And where there’s names there’s a digital footprint.”

I looked at Hitoka in awe, “Are you sure you’re only watching a little Sherlock?”

She spread the papers out, ignoring my question, “There’s approximately 30 teams with about twelve players each. That’ll make around 360 people we need to find pictures of.”

My enthusiasm died down, “360? That’s a lot…”

Hitoka nudged my shoulder, “Don’t get down, Shou. We’re gonna find him. I’ll come over tonight and we’ll start looking. If we split up the work it’ll go fast.”

I smiled at her encouraging words, “Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.”

“Want me to bring over enough junk food to give us each a heart attack?” she asked with a smile.

“How could I say no to that?”

****************

I heard the jingle of keys and my front door open. I had made sure to give Hitoka a copy of the key to my apartment when I moved in.

A squawking noise and the jumble of dropped bags sounded from the entry.

I stood up from the couch, “You alright, Hitoka?”

A few muttered curses later she emerged with arm fulls of junk food, “Yeah, just almost drowned in all this packaged fat. No big deal.”

I grabbed some of the bags from her arms, “You are so melodramatic sometimes.”

She flicked my nose, “Shutup. I’m helping you find the guy you’re in love with. You’re eternally indebted to me.”

I stuck my tongue out at her before dropping the bags in front of the couch, reclaiming my seat.

Hitoka sat beside me and pulled out her laptop, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

****************

Three hours and probably too many beers later, we had made almost no progress.

“Look at this guy’s face!” Hitoka howled with laughter.

It had turned out that looking for people on the internet was actually a lot more fun than we had previously thought.

I giggled in drunken confusion, “What’s wrong with it?”

Hitoka analyzed it with a pensive gaze, “...Squirrel…”

“What?”

She pointed at his face, “He looks like a squirrel! Look at his cheeks!” She began to laugh uncontrollably.

I stared at the photo for a moment before it clicked, “You’re right. He totally does!”

Hitoka and I erupted in a chorus of uncontrolled laughter as we pointed out all of his squirrel features.

We made no progress after that. Instead, both of us passed out on the couch with crumb-filled laps and cheetoh-stained fingers.

****************

“Hit me baby one more time” blared from my phone. I groaned. Why had I set that as my ringtone again?

I answered the phone, “Hello?”

A concerned voice responded, “Hinata? Are you alright? Your and Yachi’s shift started almost an hour ago. I was worried.”

I glanced at the clock across the room. 8:53. 

“Shit,” I grumbled as I untangled myself from last night’s mess, “We’ll be there soon.” I hung up.

“Hitoka,” I shook her shoulder, “Hitoka, we’re late for work.”

At this she shot up, “Fuck!”

I put on the nearest pair of shoes and attempted to flatten my wild hair, “I know, we gotta go. I don’t think Suga’ll be mad if we explain the situation.”

Hitoka pulled her hair into a half back, “Yeah, just explain how we got hammered and laughed at pictures of people online.”

“Think about that later. We have to go,” I ran out of the apartment pulling her by the arm.

****************

“So what you’re saying is that Hinata has fallen in love with someone he doesn’t even know the name of and you spent all last night searching for him online?” Suga gave us a sympathetic look.

We nodded our heads in agreement, “We’re really sorry! It won’t happen again!”

Suga frowned at us, “Since I’m such a great boss I’ll let you two off with a warning.”

We bowed, “Thank you!”

Suga tapped his chin, “Oh, and could you guys close up later? I have plans tonight.”

We nodded and Hitoka whispered in my ear, “Someone’s got a date and sexy times planned afterwards~”

I sniggered at her remark.

Suga shot a glare at us, “I don’t know what you two are whispering about, but stop it.” He readjusted his face to a smile and shooed us away, “Go get to work. You’re already late, don’t dawdle.”

Hitoka started arranging flowers for today’s orders while I took stock. I thought back to last night’s search. Putting aside our lack of focus and work ethic, there weren’t any real results. It was hard enough finding the right picture to go with the name, but when we did it was always some weirdo that “looked like a squirrel” or something. 

I called over to Hitoka and pouted, “There’s too many freaks to sort through.”

She paused her arranging, “Hey, don’t get like that. We’ll find him.”

“We won’t though…” I murmured to myself.

Hitoka threw a flower at me, “I heard that, you know. Stop being so negative.”

“I can’t help it. This whole situation is so farfetched. I just don’t see it ever sorting itself out.”

She grabbed my shoulders to look me in the eye, “I said stop being so negative. This’ll work out.”

“Sure,” I looked down at the clipboard of stocked flowers.

****************

It had been a week since the incident. Still no progress on who the guy was.  
As an attempt to wind down, I headed over to the bar I frequented. Luckily, Asahi and Noya had this Friday off so I wouldn’t have to talk about my mystery man for the rest of the day.

I stepped in and took my usual seat, ordering the most expensive tequila they had. After quite a few drinks, everything became fuzzy.

I saw a man sit next to me. His dark hair looked familiar. He ordered a couple drinks, chugging them eagerly. Looking tipsy himself, he turned to me with a scowl.

I recognized those blue eyes immediately, “It’s you!” I pointed, successfully knocking his drink into his lap.

His scowl deepened as he stood up and grabbed the counter to stay upright, “What the hell, dumbass?”

My head started to spin, “You! The mystery man!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“You’re the guy from last Friday!”

His head lolled to the side, “Am I?”

“Yeah! I’m sure!”

He looked down at his soaked pants, “Whatever. You owe me another drink.”

After ordering him a beer, I think we got into a drinking contest somehow? Everything after that is fragments of memories. I remember was his all too familiar drunken kisses and skin on skin.

So here I am now. In my bed, naked and alone, with the imprint of his body once again fading from my sheets.

“Fuck!”

****************

I ran into the flower shop.

“Shouyou? Isn’t it your day off?” Hitoka looked up from the flowers she was arranging.

“It happened again.”

She looked at me with confusion. “What happened again?”

“The mystery man! He happened again!” 

Hitoka’s eyebrows shot up, “You slept with him last night?!”

“Yes!”

“So you know his name now?” she looked hopeful.

“No! I was too drunk to even think about asking!”

Hitoka dropped her face in her hand, “Oh my God, Shouyou. You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I know!”

Suga stepped in with a delivery of chrysanthemums, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I think I can help.”

“Ah- Suga-san! I know it’s my day off, sorry!” I stuttered nervously.

“Hinata, I said I would help, not scold you,” he set the flowers down, “So you’ve seen this guy two Fridays in a row, right?”

I nodded.

“And you’ve been drunk both times?”

I blushed slightly and nodded again.

“Have you thought about maybe going to the bar and not drinking?” he smiled to me.

I stood there dumbfounded.

A moment passed until Hitoka spoke up, “We’re idiots.”

I looked at her, “I thought you were supposed to be Sherlock’s successor?”

She covered her face, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that! Why didn’t you think of it?”

Suga stepped between us, “Calm down, you two. Sometimes it’s hard to see what’s right in front of us.”

I started to run out the door, “Thank you, mom- er I mean, Suga-san!”

I ran all the way to the bar to tell Noya and Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember his dick


	3. Ramen is a good conversation piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter summaries are still for squares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a real slump about writing this so big thanks to TaCrayPandalini for helping me talk out the plot and editing

“Noya! Asahi! It happened again!”

A moment of dumbfounded silence followed.

Noya turned to Asahi, “See! This is what happens when we take a night off!”

Asahi put his hands up in defense, “You were the one who insisted having the night off.”

Noya tugged Asahi down to his height, whispering viciously, “That’s because _someone_ hasn’t been quenching my sexual appetite lately.” 

“G-guys. You know I’m still here, right?” I squeaked.

Asahi yelped apologetically as his face burned red. Noya raised his eyebrow, not phased like his boyfriend was.

Noya sat down on a bar stool, “So you two did the do.”

“You learned his name this time, right?” Asahi asked hopefully.

I dropped my gaze to the floor.

“No way,” Noya looked stunned.

I nodded silently.

Asahi patted my shoulder, “I’m sorry, Hinata. We should’ve been there.”

“Yeah, but that’s what happened. Can’t change stupid mistakes when they’ve already been made.”

Noya cut in, “Shouy-”

I waved him off as I exited the bar. I needed time to think.

*******************

That night (or should I say morning) I lay in bed. The same bed that my mystery man had pounded me into the night before.  
_Well, shit_ , I thought, _That makes me depressed as hell._

I climbed out of bed, making my way to the kitchen. I yawned as I looked through the limited selection of my fridge, settling on the lone pudding cup after a moment of reflection.

 _Kenma must’ve left this. I hardly ever eat this flavor_ , I thought to myself.

Kenma was a close friend I had known since my first year. Of course, he was much better off in his intimate life than me, having had the same boyfriend since his second year of highschool.

 _That’s it,_ I thought, _I’ll ask Kenma for advice._

After slurping down it’s contents, I tossed the pudding cup in the trash, walking off to grab my phone. 

I found Kenma’s contact and dialed his number. It rang twice before being picked up.

“Shouyou,” he stated plainly.

“Yeah, sorry for calling so late. It’s just-” 

Kenma interrupted, “Shouyou, don’t apologize. You know I’m always awake this late.”

“You’re right,” I took a deep breath, “I know that.”

“So what’s up? Aren’t you usually asleep at this ungodly hour?” Kenma’s usual deadpan tone took on a hint of concern.

“So about that, I’m fucked, Kenma. I’m really fucked. I don’t think I can do this,” words spilled out my mouth without thought.

“Shouyo.”

I carried on with my minor freak out. Not noticing the call of my name increasing in volume.

“Shouyou!” Kenma snapped.

A mumbled ‘come back to bed, kitten’ came from somewhere near Kenma. Kenma responded with a harsh whisper.

I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have called.

“Nevermind. Sorry, Kenma,” I rushed my apology then hung up..

I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t breathe.

I rushed back to my bedroom.

Throwing myself into bed, I burrowed beneath a pile of blankets.

After what seemed like an eternity of stale air underneath the blankets, my phone tweeted. I scrambled to unlock the screen.

From: Kenma  
To: Me  
i dont know whats going on but try to relax and get some sleep. tell me about it tomorrow?

From: Me  
To: Kenma  
yeah goodnight

*******************

Two hours later and still not a blink of sleep, I felt the exhaustion pull at the edges of my reason. No longer in control of my thoughts, they drifted to my time spent with the mystery man. Although only vague flashes of images, the memories surfaced in heated sensations.

_Hot lips sucking my neck_  
_Long fingers running down my sides_  
_Panting breaths and pounding hearts_  
_A muscular figure looming above my exposed body_

_Shit_. It wasn’t just my mind that was excited anymore. My eyes snapped open as arousal coiled deep in my lower body. I groaned in frustration, but kept the images fresh in my mind.

_Thumbs rubbing circles into my hipbones_  
_Hitched breath followed by a stutter in rhythm_  
_Gasps for air as climaxes hit simultaneously_  
_The steady rock of hips through the height of pleasure_

“Really?,” I muttered, slipping a hand past the waistband of my shorts.

*******************

By the time I woke up it was past midday. I was tangled in a mess of sheets and last night’s...mess.

“Fuck,” I ran fingers through my unruly hair.

I should’ve known by now that exhaustion made me lose all reasoning. Now, after a minimal amount of sleep, I knew what needed to be done. I got out of bed to take a shower.

*******************

I walked into Noya and Asahi’s bar tentatively, “Um, hi guys.”

Noya looked up from the glass he was polishing, “Shouyou?”

“Yeah.”

He looked at me with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just needed sleep and time to think. You guys are working this Friday, right?” I asked.

Asahi emerged from the back room, “We are. Have something in mind?”

“I do. I talked to Suga-san. He said I should try coming here again this Friday, but not getting drunk this time. I don’t know how Hitoka and I didn’t think of that ourselves, but it sounds like the obvious solution,” I rung the edge of my shirt nervously.

Noya punched me in the shoulder, “Don’t be so uptight, Shouyou! Sure, we’ll help!”

“We’ll make sure you get his name this time,” Asahi smiled.

I allowed myself to grin, “Yeah, you’re right. This time is for sure.”

Noya returned to polishing glasses, “So all we have to do is keep you sober, get the guy’s name, then make sure you get laid. Easy.”

“Noya, no. Don’t make this weird. Yes on the first two. Definite no on the last,” I frowned at him.

Asahi smiled earnestly, “I’ll keep control of him. Don’t worry, Hinata.”

“What do you mean ‘control’? I’m the best wingman to exist!” Nishinoya protested.

“Sure, Yuu, if you disregard the excessive winking and sexual gestures,” Asahi patted his shoulder.

“Okay, fine. I get it. I won’t influence him to get freaky with you,” Noya put his hands up in surrender.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, guys. I’m gonna head back to my apartment. I didn’t get much rest last night and I need to mentally prepare myself for Friday.”

“Don’t worry, Shouyou. You’ll get it this time,” Noya waved as I left the bar.

 

*******************

Since it was already late afternoon I decided to grab a bite to eat before going back to my apartment. I pulled out my phone.

 

To: Kenma  
From: Me  
meet me at the new ramen shop downtown. bring kuroo if you want

 

To: Me  
From: Kenma  
yeah. see you there

*******************

 

When I arrived at the ramen shop, Kenma and Kuroo were already seated with three steaming bowls. Kuroo waved me over to the booth they were in.

I sat down, “Thanks for coming. A lot’s been going on and I thought you deserved an explanation.”

“Good. Now I won’t have to ask what the hell’s going on that’s causing Kenma to lose what little sleep he gets in the first place,” Kuroo put an arm around Kenma.

“Wait,” my eyes widened in realization, “You were asleep when I called? Kenma, I’m so sor-”

Kenma waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it, Shouyou.”

I opened my mouth to begin another apology.

“How about you get to that explaining you were talking about. I’ve heard that ramen is really good for explaining a situation over,” Kuroo interrupted. 

Kenma scoffed, “That doesn’t even make sense, Kuroo.”

“You don’t even make sense,” Kuroo shot back childishly until seeing Kenma’s pissed expression, “ _perfect sense_ is what I meant, you make perfect sense.”

Kenma brushed him off, looking at me, “Go on, Shouyou. You can explain now.”

I dropped my tense shoulders then began explaining from the beginning, only occasionally interrupted by Kuroo’s loud slurps of noodles and Kenma’s chastising glares.

I looked at them, distressed, after finishing my story.

“Looks like you’re in quite the predicament.”

Kenma jabbed him with his elbow, “He already knows that, Kuroo. Stating it won’t help.”

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo crossed his arms.

“How do you plan on finding this guy?” Kenma asked plainly.

“I’m going to the bar again this Friday, but not drinking this time. If he’s a creature of habit he should be back.”

Kuroo shrugged, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Ignoring him, Kenma spoke up, “You can do it, Shouyou. He’ll like you.”

I started wringing my hands, “That’s what I’m so nervous about. What if he doesn’t like me when we’re both sober? What if I was only an easy ticket to get laid? What if-” 

Kuroo grabbed my shoulder, “Hey, you’re shaking. Take a deep breath.”

I inhaled, held for a few seconds, then exhaled.

“There, now that you’re calmed down,” Kuroo gestured to his right, “Kenma, say something helpful. I’m no good at the whole supportive friend thing.”

Kenma cleared his throat, “In all honesty, I think you’re overthinking.”

I nodded.

“You need to relax about this. I understand how scary it can be, but facing that fear is worth it in the end. You’ll be fine, Shouyou.”

Standing up, I thanked them both for coming and left a ten dollar bill to cover the ramen.

*******************

The rest of the week passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. Between pep talks from Hitoka and my damned nerves I was stressed to the bone. Friday came with a flood of relief.

To be on the safe side, I went to the bar earlier than my usual arrival of 7:00. Noya made casual talk with me as I waited. For what seemed like eternity, I watched customers pop in and out, none being the specific one I was looking for. Both Asahi and Noya offered me encouraging words as the hours ticked by. Still no mystery man.

“We’re closing in fifteen minutes,” Asahi shook me from my train of thought with a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced at my phone. 1:46 am. The bar was empty, everyone retreated to their warm beds.

I looked up in utter failure, “Noya, get me a drink.”

“But, Shouyou-”

“No,” I slammed my hand on the counter, “he’s not coming. Get me a drink.”

After a minute Noya slid a shot glass in front of me, “It’s on the house, buddy.” He lifted his own glass, “To idiots who don’t see the person they’re missing out on.”

We clinked our cheers and downed them in one go.

*******************

“Not again,” Asahi sighed as he stumbled across Noya and my incapacitated bodies.

We had gotten a little carried away with our drinks. So here we were, nearly passed out, draped over the counter, and mumbling incoherently about how much my mystery man was missing out on.

Asahi scratched the back of his head, “Guess I should take you both home, huh?”

Due to our small sizes and his strong physique, Asahi was able to hoist us both over his shoulders with a grunt. He shut off the lights on his way out and locked up, somehow, while still carrying us both.

Noya nuzzled into Asahi’s neck and started mumbling, “Loook at my _big_ , strong boyfriend. He’s like the strongest boyfriend in the world. And he has the _prettiest_ hair.”

Asahi squeezed Noya’s back.

I huffed at their lovey-dovey moment, “I don’t have a nice boyfriend. I’m unwanted. Mystery man doesn’t want me. He probably thinks I’m just a fucking brick in the mud.”

“I think you meant ‘stick’ in the mud,” Asahi advised quietly.

“Yeah, _that_. I’m nothing but a _stick_ in the mud.”

Asahi quickened his pace towards their appointment, only occasionally voicing complaints about how out of shape he was. Of course, Noya countered his complaints with a plethora of compliments on how he was indeed _very_ muscular.

Their trivial squabbles filled the empty streets throughout the short excursion to the apartment. After arriving, I remember the comfort of a couch and warmth of a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to strangle a bitch to get any kind of formatting on this


	4. The courtship of giraffes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash. That's it. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously japanese names and english were not meant to mix because there's the sentence "you and Yuu" and it's kinda killing me

I sniffed the air. _Coffee_.

Stretching my stiff body, my eyes struggled to open. It took me a few moments to realize it was not my apartment, but Asahi and Noya’s. I sat up and looked around, spotting Asahi in the kitchen.

Asahi noticed that I was awake, “Oh- sorry, Hinata. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

I walked into the kitchen, “Don’t worry. I’m the one that should be apologizing for crashing at your place last night,” I paused to think, “How did I get here anyway?”

Asahi offered me a cup of coffee, “You don’t remember? Ah, well I guess that’s expected. I kinda had to carry you and Yuu back after passing out.”

I let the steam hit me in the face and gulped down a sip, “Another reason why I should be the one apologizing. Really, Asahi, you’re the only responsible responsible friend I have.”

He smiled coyly.

“Oh yeah, where’s Noya? You said you had to carry him back too,” I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

Asahi gestured behind him, “He’s in our room sleeping off the hangover.”

I looked down at my feet, “Sorry about that too. I take responsibility for that too.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hinata.”

“Well I am. I’ve been deadweight to everyone lately. I feel like they’re all taking pity on me and my stupid ‘hook up turned love’ situation,” I started fidgeting with my feet.

“You’ve never been deadweight to anyone, Hinata. We’re doing this because we genuinely care about you, not because we pity you,” Asahi furrowed his brow.

The silence was broken by a loud thump and the sound of pattering feet, “Asahi! Asahi! I had the weirdest dream. You were _bottoming_ for on-” Noya’s stopped once seeing me, “Shit.”

I tried to restrain my laughter, but lost all control once I saw Asahi’s scarlet face. I had to grab my stomach I laughed so hard. I don’t think I’d laughed this hard in years.

Noya joined in while Asahi blushed even harder. Soon Asahi gave in and entered the chorus of laughter with his own deep chuckle. After a minute, we all calmed down.

I wiped a tear from my eye, “I think I better head out now,” I slipped on my shoes and unearthed my phone from the couch cushions, “Thank you, guys. You’re both really great friends.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and rest a while longer? It’d be no problem,” Asahi looked back at Noya, “It’s our day off so we have nothing planned.”

I smiled, “I’ll be fine. I have a lot of thinking to do anyways,” I waved and walked out the door.

I heard Noya yell from the distance, “Good luck, Shouyou!”

 

The walk back to my apartment was pleasant, sun shining, birds chirping, all that shit. My thoughts wandered nowhere specifically before my phone chirped.

I picked up, “Hello?”

“Shouyou? How did it go?” Hitoka’s excitement bled through the speaker.

My tone went sour, “You’re at work, Hitoka. You aren’t supposed to be making personal calls.”

“I’m on a ‘necessary bathroom break’ for all Suga knows.”

I frowned, “Hitoka, don’t use the excuse of your ovaries for my sake.”

Her voice sped up, “I gotta go. I think Suga might be onto me. Call me later tonight. I want to hear all about it.”

She hung up. 

I wasn’t going to call her.

I sighed, back to my dejected mood, and shoved the phone back in my pocket. I stopped at my favorite coffee shop on my way back.

While munching on a scone from a seat next to the window, I watched a customer flirt with one of the baristas. The barista, freckles splashed across his cheeks, blushed wildly and choked out one word responses while the customer, tall with blond hair and glasses, snickered at his awkward attempts of reciprocated flirtation.

It was like watching a nature documentary. The blond giraffe moving in to court the other male with displays of interest. I should people watch more often, this was interesting.

I finished my coffee and scone. The two exchanged phone numbers before parting ways, Freckles waving tentatively while Glasses raised an eyebrow in amusement.

After tossing my trash away, I continued on the short journey to my apartment. My mood was still pretty trashed, but the courtship display and coffee helped. 

I made myself another cup of coffee after getting home and planted myself on the couch. Caffeine had a way of helping me think. I planned on spending the next few hours brooding over every choice I ever made in my life, but my thoughts were, once again, interrupted by the chirp of my phone. I checked the screen.

From: Hitoka  
To: Me  
im getting the vibe that youre upset with me

I tossed my phone across the room. I really wanted to be alone right now, both physically and emotionally. 

I laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling for the next few hours before finally allowing my heavy eyelids shut.

********************

I didn’t end up calling Hitoka, but from what I could tell from the frequent chirps of my ringtone, she had probably called and texted an endless amount of times.

It’s not like I was mad at her, or anyone for that fact. I needed time to be alone and think. Actually think. Not daydream about mystery man and pop a boner. I needed to think about how I felt about all of this. Not how I felt about the thrill of the chase or how my body felt about mind blowing drunk sex. Was what I felt even for a guy I didn’t even know reasonable?

The repetitive chirp of my phone finally got to me and I started to feel bad for ignoring Hitoka. I shot her a quick text.

To: Hitoka  
From: Me  
im not mad at you. i just need some time alone to think. i hope you understand

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that I received a response.

From: Hitoka  
To: Me  
i understand shou. thanks for telling me. im glad youre not mad at me. see you at work on monday.

I smiled at my phone. She really was the best friend I could ask for. 

Sunday carried on the same way, me deep in thought and receiving texts from Noya this time. His messages continued until I sent a response along the same lines as the one I sent Hitoka. Noya understood, of course. Even if he came off as thick-headed he still knew when he needed to back off.

When Monday arrived I was greeted at work by Hitoka’s open arms. I gladly accepted the hug.

“You figure things out?”

I nodded into her shoulder, “Yeah, I think I cleared up my thoughts.”

She held my shoulders, “Noya already told me about Friday. I’m sorry, Shou.”

“It’s no one’s fault but mine. Don’t apologize,” I shook my head.

Hitoka squeezed her arms around me, “I want to tell you it’s not your fault, but I can’t get over the fact that MY LITTLE BABY SHOUYOU SOUNDS SO GROWN UP.”

She started pinching my cheeks, “Ow, Hitoka, stop-STOP.”

********************

“What day is it?” Hitoka asked out of nowhere.

“Wednesday.”

“So that means it’s almost Friday.” 

I shrugged, “I guess so.”

She grinned deviously, “You know what we haven’t done in a long time?”

“... Be responsible adults?”

Hitoka smacked my head, “No, idiot. A movie night. What I meant was a movie marathon night. Remember how much fun those used to be back in college?”

“Yeah, those were pretty fun back in the day,” I smiled at memories of all nighters filled with Star Wars and Lord of the Rings.

She snickered, “You talk like we’re old.”

“Well-no. I meant that it seems like a long time ago is all,” I straightened a display of flowers.

“We should have one again.”

I looked over my shoulder, “This Friday?”

“Are there any other Fridays?” she smiled widely. 

I looked at her stupidly,“Yeah. Next week.”

She dropped her face on the counter and groaned, “It was a rhetorical question, Shouyou.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Hitoka stood back up, “If you supply movies I’ll supply food.”

“Of course. Are you feeling Saw or National Lampoon?”

“Hmm… definitely Saw,” she winked.

********************

Keys jingled and the front door opened.

“MOVIE NIGHT. MOVIE NIGHT. MOVIE NI- WAAAH,” the chanting was cut off by a loud thump.

I rushed to the entry.

Hitoka was crumpled on the floor and surrounded by bags of food, “Was that step always there?”

“Yes, Hitoka,” I helped her up.

We grabbed our share of snacks before settling on the couch.

I gaped at Hitoka’s plaid pants, “You’re already wearing pajamas?”

She stared right back, “You _aren’t_ wearing pajamas?”

“Uh… no? I haven’t changed yet?”

Hitoka pushed me off the couch towards my bedroom, “Don’t come back in my sight until you have pajamas on.”

She slammed the door behind me. I decided not to question it and changed into an old pair of sweats.

I opened my door, “I’m in the proper attire now. Can I come back?”

Hitoka patted the spot next to her on the couch, “Yes, yes, please do.”

She already had the home screen open and was ready to press play.

“Someone’s pretty excited about this,” I snickered as I sat down.

Hitoka bounced in her seat, “Of course I’m excited, it’s kinda been forever since we’ve had one of these.”

I started to wrap myself in a blanket before Hitoka spoke up, “Oh, and phones on silent and on the kitchen counter. This night is about the pain of Jigsaw’s victims, not what’s trending on twitter.”

“Fine, fine,” I took both of our phones to the counter and made sure they were on silent.

“Ready?” Hitoka said after I sat back down.

“Hell yes.”

********************

By 2:00 am we had almost made it through movie 4. Hitoka and I were a little delirious due to exhaustion, but still faring well.

Movie 4 ended and Hitoka yawned, “Don’t answer if you don’t want to, but did you ever decide on what to do about this mystery man?”

I yawned, “I’m not really sure. I thought about this a lot. I mean, where do these feelings even originate from? All I know is that he makes my body feel good, but what if that’s all there is? What if the spark I’m feeling is only my dick talking?”

Hitoka handed me an oreo, “That’s a question only you can answer, Shou.”

“Yeah, I know,” I shoved an oreo in my mouth.

“So are you just going to forget about him then?”

I shook my head, “No, but I don’t plan on actively looking for him either. My theory is that if he’s important he’ll show up one way or another.”

“As long as you’re happy,” she turned back to the screen, “Ready for three more movies of people screaming in pain?”

********************

I think we fell asleep during the last movie, Hitoka and I with our heads rested together and the floor littered with empty chip bags.

I groaned awake and replaced my body with a pillow so Hitoka had something to lay against.

Turning on the coffee brewer, I checked my phone briefly to see if I’d missed anything important. The screen lit up with ten missed calls, three voicemails, and nine texts, all from Noya. I decided I better call him back.

Not even a full ring later he picked up, “Shouyou.”

“What’s up? Sorry I didn’t get your messages last night. Hitoka set a ‘no phone’ rule for movie night. I haven’t read your mess-”

“I know who he is,” Noya cut in.

“What? Who?”

“Your mystery man. He was here last night, Shouyou,” Noya stated calmly.

“Are you serious?” my voice started to shake.

“Completely serious,” Noya’s voice stayed solid, “Shouyou, he came last night looking for you.”

My whole body shook now, “Is this for real?”

“I got his name and number for you. I sent his contact info in one of the texts.”

I pinched my side, “Is this actually happening?”

“Call him and ask yourself.”

My body filled with nervous excitement, “Noya, thank you so much. Just- thank you.”

“Call him already. You can thank me later,” Noya laughed and hung up.

I scanned through the texts until I found it.

Kageyama Tobio  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

My hand shook as it approached the dial button. I held my breath and pressed.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see now that the next chapter is the last. I hope you guys have enjoyed this.


	5. I said it first, dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the late update. I was out of town and had no internet. 
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer but a lot of stuff happened and I felt that it needed to be split up.

“Hello?”

“H-hello?” my voice cracked.

“I said hello first, dumbass,” he sounded irritated, “Who even are you?”

“Hinata Shouyou!”

“Don’t yell, dumbass.”

“Don’t call me a dumbass again! I just told you my name,” I continued yelling.

“Hinata, stop yelling.”

I shut my mouth.

“I said to stop yelling. Not stop talking.”

“Kageyama Tobio,” I blurted out. 

It took a second for him to respond, “Um.. yeah. That’s me. How do you know my name?”

“Do you remember me?”

Kageyama didn’t respond.

“The guy you had sex with twice?”

No response.

“Fiery red hair?” that’s usually what people remembered from encounters with me.

I heard a small gasp from the other line, “Oh my god. It’s you.”

“Noya said you came to the bar last night looking for me. He got your number for me.” I paused as panic rose in my throat, “Yeah, um, it’s me, I guess. Is that good news?”

He didn’t respond.

“Kageyama,” my voice was steady, “Is it good that it’s me?”

“You’re Hinata Shouyou. You’re the guy I hooked up with twice, drunk both times,” Kageyama stated.

“Yeah.”

“Then, yes, it’s a good thing,” Kageyama let out a huge breath, “I thought I’d never find you.”

“You were looking for me?” I asked honestly.

“Of course, dumbass. When there’s uncanny circumstances like that, you look for the other person.” He mumbled the next part, “Especially when you have mind blowing sex both times…”

My mouth hung open, “Did you just admit that the we had amazing sex?”

“...Yeah,” he grumbled.

I chuckled, “You’re not the only one who thinks that.” Sliding down the wall, I tilted my head back and gave the ceiling a cheeky grin. 

Kageyama was silent for a moment, “What do we do now?” 

“Yeah, so about that, I think I might be… um... in love with you?” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“What the hell, dumbass! Shouldn’t you get to know me first before saying that?” Kageyama’s voice rose in question.

My head felt like it was on fire, “Are you implying that I get to know you?!”

 

“I’m implying that we go on a date!” 

“Let’s do that then,” I shouted.

“Good. I’ll text you the time and place later,” he said forwardly.

“Good.”

“Don’t copy me, dumbass.”

“Good,” I hummed with a smirk on my face, hanging up.

I set my phone next to me on the floor and thought for a minute.

I smiled ridiculously wide, “Did that actually just happen?”

**********************

It was probably an hour later that Hitoka discovered me in my room, still smiling like an idiot.

“Whoa. I don’t think I’ve seen that smile since high school.” Hitoka crouched in front of me, “Shouyou, did something happen?”

“Hell yes, something happened. Something amazing.”

She rested her head in her hands, smiling, “Care to share?”

“I found him, Hitoka.”

Her face went blank, “No way,” Hitoka grabbed my shoulders, “You better be completely serious right now or-.”

I nodded slowly.

She tripped on her words, “Wh-what? When? HOW?”

I smiled even wider, “Like an hour ago. I called him. I talked to him. Hitoka, he’s gonna text me where to meet up. We’re going on a date.”

“Again, _how_?”

“Noya. Kageyama came to the bar last ni-”

“Kageyama?” Hitoka interrupted.

I blushed, “Kageyama Tobio. That’s his name.”

“Got it,” she motioned with her hands, “Carry on.”

“Yeah, so Kageyama came to the bar last night looking for me. Noya recognized him and got his number for me. Noya called to get me down there last night, but our phones were on silent...” I trailed off.

“Shit, Shouyou. You could’ve seen him last night,” Hitoka ran a hand through her hair, “Me and my damn movie nights.” 

“I don’t regret our movie night, Hitoka. I don’t regret any of our time together,” I looked into her eyes. She looked right back.

Hitoka shoved me away, “Ew, we were totally having a moment there.”

I started laughing, “We were! If we were in a movie we would’ve kissed!”

She stuck out her tongue, “Boy mouth, EW.”

I mimicked her face of disgust, “Girl mouth, EW.”

We both started laughing hysterically. Between laughs and gasps for air, Hitoka choked out, “I’m so...happy for you, Shou… I told you… it would work out,” her laughing stopped and she smirked, “Last time you doubt me.”

I tackled her in a hug.

**********************

It wasn’t until that afternoon that I got a text from Kageyama. I jumped when my phone chirped.

From: Kageyama  
To: Me  
How does Monday sound? Seven?

To: Kageyama  
From: Me  
I get off work at five. where do you have in mind?

From: Kageyama  
To: Me  
Where it all began.

What kind of trickery was this? I had no idea what he was talking about.

To: Kageyama  
From: Me  
what does that mean?

From: Kageyama  
To: Me  
what else could it mean dumbass

To: Kageyama  
From: Me  
?

From: Kageyama  
To: Me  
Here I am trying to be smooth and you ruin it

I started to panic. What did he mean? My phone chirped.

From: Kageyama  
To: Me  
I meant the bar. where we first met

To: Kageyama  
From: Me  
ooh yeah thats sounds great. c u then

I started thinking about Monday and how it would go. Suddenly, I remembered something. I dialed Kageyama’s number without thinking.

“Hinata?” Kageyama answered.

“You know the guy who works at the bar we met at?”

He sounded confused, “The one with the dorky bleached patch of hair that got my number for you?”

“Yeah, that’s Noya. He’s a good friend of mine and can be a total ass. He’s working Monday night. Are you okay with that?” Having a friend there would really settle my nerves, even if it was Noya.

“I don’t know why I would care. That’s fine,” Kageyama acted like his answer was obvious. 

“Cool. Bye, Kageyama.”

“Bye, Hinata,” he hung up.

I spoke to myself in mock pity, “Poor thing doesn’t know the extent of Noya’s behavior. So innocent,” memories of the hickies left on my inner thighs from our time together surfaced. I shook my head, snickering, “Nevermind. Not even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I lied last time. This isn't the last chapter. One more. You'll have to deal with me for a little longer.


	6. Called it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags bein insecure and SMOOoOt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand

It was only Sunday and I was already dying of impatience. I don’t think time had ever passed this slowly. I would usually enjoy a lazy Sunday, but this was torture.

“Stop. That’s getting annoying,” Hitoka grabbed the volleyball I had been bouncing off the wall for the past hour.

I groaned miserably and rolled over on the floor.

“Seriously, Shou, it’s only a day longer. I think you can manage without being a complete child about it,” she threw the ball in my room.

“This is _my_ apartment, you know. You don’t have to be here,” even with my mouth buried in the carpet, she heard me clearly. 

“I’ll ignore that last comment,” Hitoka plopped herself on the couch, “What you need is a good distraction, not mindlessly repeated action.”

“Sounds like too much effort,” I groaned again.

She threw a pillow at me, “Get your ass of the floor.”

Before she could throw another one, I dove to the couch, “Fine! Fine!”

“You’re going to finish this season of Sherlock with me whe-”

“Noooo.”

Hitoka shot me a glare, “Whether you like it or not.”

**********************

“Okay,” I straightened out my shirt, “I got this.”

Hitoka slapped my back, “Atta boy, Shou. That’s the spirit.”

Fear crept up my throat, “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“I thought we already went over this.”

I gestured wildly at her, “Yeah, but Kageyama and I have only talked on the phone. He could totally hate me in person.”

“Here, I’ll tell you a secret,” Hitoka pulled me close, whispering, “If I’m nervous for you, you won’t have to be.”

“I’m not a _child_ , Hitoka.” I rolled my eyes, “Do you actually think I’ll buy into that shit?”

She stuck her tongue out playfully, “No. But it distracted you some, didn’t it?”

I was silent as I took account of how I felt at the moment. My incessantly nervous stomach had settled, my hands weren’t sweating anymore, and my breath came at an even pace.

“What would I do without you?” I moved to hug her.

She pushed me away, “Nope. You need to get going. The walk’s about fifteen minutes and it’s 6:45. Don’t want to be late.”

“Shit! You’re right,” I snagged my wallet and phone on my rush out.

“I’ll be out of here soon so don’t worry about bringing your man home. Good luck,” Hitoka called from her seat on the couch.

**********************

As you would expect, the walk to the bar was hell. My nerves contributed to all loss of coordination and I tripped over every crack in the sidewalk. I checked the time on my phone. 7:01. 

“Fuck,” I mumbled as I picked up to a sprint.

Another one of those damn cracks popped up again and I stumbled, this time landing on my hands and knees. Without taking time to survey the damage, I ran the rest of the way.

I burst in the door, “I’m sorry I’m late!” I frantically looked around until spotting him next to my normal seat. I trotted up to him, “Kageyama! I’m so sorry I’m late! It’s just I was nervous. And my friend had to help me. And there was so many-”

“You’re bleeding,” Kageyama interrupted frankly.

I glanced down at my mangled knees. My mouth formed an O.

“Don’t just stand there and stare, dumbass,” Kageyama pushed me into a stool. He called over to Noya, “Do you have any disinfectant around? Dumbass here wrecked his knees.”

“Just use any alcoholic drink sitting around. It’s basically the same thing, right?” Noya smiled ignorantly.

Asahi hurried in holding a box, “No. Please don’t. It’s not the same thing. We have a first aid kit, here.”

Kageyama took the kit, “Thank you,” he pulled out an antibacterial cream.

“You don’t have to do this. I can patch them up myself.”

Kageyama dabbed my knee with a swab, “Nice to meet you too, Hinata.”

“What?”

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, “This is the first time we’ve met in person. Both sober that is.”

“O-oh, that’s right,” my face flushed, “Nice to meet you too, Kageyama.”

Kageyama put a bandaid on each knee.

I frowned, “My jeans are ruined. Great.”

“That’s too bad,” Kageyama said quietly. “They made your butt look good.” 

A smile grew on my face, “Did you just say my butt looks good, Kageyama-kun?”

“Shutup, dumbass,” he closed the kit, sitting in his seat.

We were silent for a few moments, the tension between us palpable.

“Look at you two,” Nishinoya commented, “Maybe a few drinks’ll help lighten the mood. I’ll get you two-”

“No,” I blurted out, “No drinks.”

Kageyama looked at me incredulously, “Hinata, that’d be loitering if we didn’t buy anything.”

“I want to be clear headed this time.” I looked to Noya, “You can make an exception, right?”

“Hmmm. I guess I could just for just this once,” Noya pointed at me, “But you owe Asahi and me lunch now.”

“Thank you, Noya-senpai!” I bowed my head.

Noya puffed out his chest, “I’m a great senpai aren’t I? The best even.”

Kageyama leaned towards my ear and whispered, “Why did you call him senpai?”

“That’s his weakness,” I whispered back. “He always falls for the senpai act.”

“Ah,” Kageyama nodded.

I waited for Noya to go serve another customer before asking Kageyama quietly, “You’re okay with no drinks, right? I just wanted you to know me for the real me and vice versa, you know?”

“I understand. That makes sense.”

“Thanks,” I shifted uncomfortably.

Silence ensued once again.

“Um!” I straightened my back.

Kageyama looked at me with anticipation.

Honestly, I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t finish my sentence.

He furrowed his brow at me, “Is something the matter? I know I’m not the most ‘socially gifted’ person. If you don’t like me just say so.”

“N-no!” my eyes widened, “I never said I don’t like you!”

“Then why are you barely talking to me? It seems like you were talkative just a minute just a minute ago until… Was it the butt thing? Was that too pervy?” Kageyama dragged a hand through his black hair, “I don’t know social boundaries whatsoever. I’ve never been good with peo-”

“KAGEYAMA,” I grabbed his face. “You are great, _really_ great actually. That’s why I’m not talking much. I’m nervous.”

“Nervous about what?”

“I don’t know.” I shook my head, “Wait, I do. It’s that I don’t know anything about you. Sure, I know your body pretty damn well, the way your face scrunches up with pleasure, the arch of your back when you-”

“ _Hinata,_ get to your point.”

“Oh- um, yeah. So, I know so much about you physically, but almost nothing about you personally. The same goes for you with me. What if you don’t like what you get to know?” my eyes pleaded for reassurance.

Kageyama’s voice was vulnerable, unguarded, “It’s not like I don’t feel the same way. What if you don’t like me?”

“You’re scared too?”

Kageyama dropped his face in his hands, “Of course I am, dumbass. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

I relaxed my shoulders, letting the breath I didn’t know I had been holding out.

Kageyama looked up through his bangs, “How should I interpret that?”

I leaned forward, bringing us face to face, “I think you should take it pretty well.”

Kageyama shed his scowl for a smile, one that sent my heart soaring and breath pulled from my lungs.

“I’ll do that then,” he pulled me in for a brief kiss.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling away, “I really do like you, Kageyama.”

“I clearly remember you saying you _loved_ me,” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

**********************

Kageyama walked me to my apartment after another few hours of getting to know each other. The date was amazing. All doubts of Kageyama not liking me vanished and I made sure to clearly tell him that I really did like him, bad social skills and all.

We arrived at the door to my apartment, “We’ll meet up again soon, right?” Kageyama asked.

“So coy.” I unlocked my door, leaving it wide open and putting on my best pair of bedroom eyes, “I thought you’d like some proof of my extensive knowledge of your body?” I gestured for him to come inside.

Kageyama’s face flushed red, “Uh- yeah. I mean,” he tried to regain his cool composure, “Sure. If you want.”

“You’re really cute when you do that,” I laughed at his attempts.

Steam practically came out of his ears at my statement. “No I’m not, dumbass,” Kageyama huffed, “Don’t call me cute.”

“You know, you might have to _punish_ me for that,” I scampered off to my bedroom with a snicker, “That was pretty out of line.”

Kageyama charged after me, slamming the door closed, “You’re on, dumbass.”

**********************

Next thing I knew Kageyama was shoving me onto the bed, diving in hungrily to suck at my neck. If I thought his touch was mind-blowing back when I was drunk, this was a whole new sensation.

His hands lifted my shirt, fingers skating up my abdomen to my chest. Rough fingertips brushed over my nipples and I let out a strangled gasp. Kageyama smirked at this. He started to pull my shirt up over my head and I lifted my arms in an effort to speed him up.

Kageyama whipped off his own shirt, tossing both to an unidentifiable corner of the room. His head ducked down to claim my chest with a trail of hickies. I inhaled sharply as his tongue flicked over a nipple and the hardness in my groin grew.

I moaned with want, “Ka-Kageyama,” I grabbed his hand and pushed it at my crotch, “ _Please._ ”

He palmed at it lightly for too short a moment. Groaning with both frustration and pleasure, I raised my hips looking for any kind of friction.

Kageyama pushed me down and slid off my jeans, boxers following soon after. 

“ _Kageyama,_ ” I whined while tugging at his pants.

He _tssked_ at my failed efforts, prying my arms off of himself and pinning my hips against the mattress.

I whined again. I _needed_ him.

“This is your punishment,” he smiled evilly. “You have to wait.”

Kageyama moved down between my thighs. He looked up at my panting face smugly, mouth close enough to feel warm breaths on my dick. 

I wriggled in place, whimpering, “Hurry up, you ass-” I was cut off by slick lips pressed to the underside of my shaft. My hips jerked in response.

Kageyama pressed wet kisses to the underside of my length while kneading my thighs. Precome dribbled down to Kageyama’s lips, he made quick work to lick it up.

A shiver racked my spine. Kageyama wrapped his mouth around my cock, taking it to the base effortlessly. 

I panted helplessly, “Do you even have a gag reflex?”

Kageyama replied with a bob of his head. I felt like I would burst if he didn’t hurry up. Kageyama swirled his tongue around the tip as he continued to bob his mouth up and down. 

My hips thrusted up involuntarily as a sob escaped my lips, “...C-close..”

The pleasant heat surrounding my dick disappeared, replaced by the firm grip of Kageyama’s hand.

“Kageyama, I _need_ you,” I whimpered.

Kageyama contemplated my plea for a minute before smirking, “Since you’re begging,” he brought his mouth to the tip, “I guess I could finish you off.”

Maintaining his grasp, he teased the head with a few flicks of his tongue. I bit the back of my hand to stifle a moan. He took my whole length into his mouth. I thrust up, touching the back of his throat. Kageyama moaned around my dick.

That’s what did it. My back arched off the bed as I let out a cry. The orgasm hit me like a train. My vision spotted and I shot my load into Kageyama’s mouth. He swallowed it all, tongue swiping over his lips. He smiled at me.

I choked out between pants, “I thought this was supposed to be me proving my knowledge of _your_ body. Not the other way around.”

“All in good time,” Kageyama unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, leaving his underwear on.

Even with his boxers on, I could easily make out his erection. There was a wet spot where precome had gathered.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at me, “Stop drooling and take them off yourself if you’re so eager.”

My eyes flitted back and forth from Kageyama’s erection to his eyes. I crawled forward, hooking a finger in his waistband and slowing dragging it down. His cock bounced out, standing firm against his stomach and coated in precome.

My eyes dilated as they took in the sight, “I want that inside me.”

I received a light cuff to the side of my head, “Has anyone ever told you you’re shit at dirty talk?”

I blushed furiously after realizing of what I said.

Kageyama reached into my nightstand to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Wait- How did you know I kept it there?”

He pushed me back on my back and coated his fingers in lube, “I’ve been here twice, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right.”

He pushed apart my legs, looking to me in question. I nodded.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” Kageyama slipped a finger inside. 

I sucked in a breath that melted to a moan as he wiggled his finger further inside. He continued on like this, working me open and eventually adding two more fingers. He worked my dick with his other hand, languidly stroking it up and down whenever I gasped at the new addition of a new finger.

“I’m ready,” I said with heavy breaths.

“Okay,” Kageyama tore open the condom, rolling it over his dick and coating it with a generous amount of lube. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his back.

He nudged my entrance with the tip and I rutted against him, trying to speed up the process. Kageyama pushed in, groaning in pleasure. I pushed my hips toward him until he filled me to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Kageyama moaned.

I raked my nails up his back as he started with slow, shallow thrusts. I met his movements with my own and he increased the depth and force. I curled up to Kageyama’s chest, he leaned forward to suck on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

I threw my head back to expose my neck. He moved his ministrations up, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

“Ka-Kageyama,” I dugs my fingers into his shoulders, “Roll over.”

“What? But-”

“Just do it. Trust me.”

Kageyama obeyed, pulling out and laying on his back where I was before. I sat on his lap and rolled my hips. We both moaned loudly. Kageyama grabbed my hips with a renewed sense of desire.

“Now you’re the impatient one,” I gave a sideways grin and positioned myself above his dick before sinking down in one motion.

Kageyama cried out, “Hinata- nnngh!”

I put my hands on Kageyama’s chest for support, bouncing up and down. Every now and then I would grind down onto Kageyama’s dick, earning moans from us both.

Kageyama’s hips thrust up at a hurried pace and my movements became desperate.

“I’m c-close…”

“Me too,” Kageyama grunted back.

He rolled us over clumsily and lifted my legs over his shoulders. His thrusts were deep and forceful. The bed creaked in response. 

My toes curled, crying out with a choked moan, as my climax hit, spilling cum over my chest. I tightened around Kageyama. He arched his back as he went over the edge, thrusting throughout the duration of his orgasm.

After breathing heavily for a few minutes, Kageyama pulled out, disposing of the condom and flopping down next to me. I crawled into his arms and nuzzled his chest.

I snickered, “I knew it would drive you crazy when I rode your dick.” 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around me tightly, “Yeah, I’ll give you that.”

“And you made the scrunchy face,” I inhaled his scent of cologne. “When you came you arched your back just like I said.”

“Enough,” Kageyama squished my face into my chest. “You know my body pretty well, I’ll admit that. So go to sleep.”

“Mhm,” I snuggled even closer, tangling our legs together.

**********************

_GIVE ME A SIGN HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME_

“Eeuuugggh, turn that shit off.”

I shot up from bed, “I have work today. Fuck, I forgot. Kageyama, what time is it?”

He covered his head with a pillow, “You have to turn that shit off first.”

“How _dare_ you insult Brittney!”

“Whatever, turn it off. It’s making my ears bleed.”

I jumped out of bed, despite my nudity, to dig up my phone from the pile of clothes from last night. I looked at the caller ID: Mommy Suga-san. 

I clicked accept, “Suga-san! I’m so sorry! I’m late again aren’t I?”

“Actually, you aren’t. Yachi explained the circumstances to me so I decided to give you the day off. I called to let you know.”

My mouth dropped open, “Are you serious?”

“I was your age at one time,” Suga laughed, “I understand.”

“Thank you so much!”

“I have to go help Yachi with a delivery now. I hope your night with Kageyama went well,” the smirk in his voice was obvious.

“Y-yeah,” heat crept up my neck.

“Bye, Hinata,” the line clicked and went silent.

A pillow hit me in the back of the head. I whipped around, “What was that for, Kageyama?”

“Come back to bed.”

“It’s eleven o’clock already. Do you have work today?”

Kageyama looked out from underneath the pillow, “Not until three.”

“Good.” I jumped back into bed, “Oh, I never asked you. What is your job anyway?”

“I’m an assistant coach for a high school volleyball team. I specialize in setting.”

I flopped over his side, “CALLED IT.”

**********************

“Kageyama,” I jumped up and down on the bed, “Kageyama-kun. Kageyama-san. You need to get up.” 

Kageyama kept his eyes closed and remained motionless. 

“ _Tobio._ ”

Kageyama’s eyes drifted open. He spoke with a voice rough from sleep, “Did you just call me Tobio?”

“Yes, I did,” I ripped the comforter off our bed. “Now get your butt out of bed, _Tobio._ We promised Asahi and Noya we’d meet them for lunch.”

He sat up with a yawn, “Why did we do that?”

“Because we owe them for all their help and haven’t paid them back for three months.”

“We?” Kageyama rubbed his eye.

“Yes, _we_. Last time I checked you were part of this relationship too.”

Kageyama climbed up and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, “I’m just kidding. Learn to read a joke, _Shouyou_.”

I spun around to plant a kiss to his lips, “I like it when you call me Shouyou. It’s more intimate.”

“We’re living together and you’re looking for more intimacy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys. It's been a wild ride. I gained a lot of confidence in my writing because of all your support so thank you. *cliche tear falls from eye*
> 
> I plan on making this into a series and adding one shots of some other pairings. In the same au of course, so probably some AsaNoya, DaiSuga, and other excuses to write smut.
> 
> Speaking of smut, you should've seen my face while writing this. It was in a constant state of fear. I was screaming and laughing nervously the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! If you enjoyed it leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
